Punishment
by SwiftFeather
Summary: [Plot Update] Edward Elric was banished to a deserted part of Dublith by Izumi and left out in the cold, not allowed to do alchemy. The homunculus shows up to kidnap Ed and make him a Homunculus, like Pride.
1. Punishment

Punishment

Edward Elric hung his head.

It was snowing down Dublith, and Alphonse Elric was missing. It was his fault. All his fault. "I am sorry, Teacher." Edward said to Izumi Curtis who was standing in front of him. Izumi was fuming. "I am sorry…" Edward's shoulder's shook gently.

"B-brother. I finally found you!" Alphonse cried, his armor broken in many parts. Edward looked up, smiling. "Al!" Izumi looked relieved as well. "Alphonse, you're… safe. We thought you were… by the thugs…" Izumi said, embracing Alphonse, then whacking him and Ed. "Ed. I want you to go and stay in the east part of the town. And I want you to accept no help. I hope you can think over things better when you're alone."

Izumi brought a protesting Al into the house and slammed the door. Edward was left standing out in the snow, banging on her door. "I'll freeze to death!" Edward yelled. All he heard was a reply: "GO FIND A SHELTER! And don't come back until three days have passed!"

Edward let his hand drop. He turned and walked away, dragging his feet in the snow.

Time passed so slowly till it hurt Ed. Edward sat, shivering in the Eastern part of the city. The east of Dublith was deserted, the houses worn and old. A few shady characters moved around slowly, dangerous to Ed. Edward didn't want to mess with them. He just sat in an alley, shivering slightly, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

**This is the promised fanfic that I had mentioned in Blood Plague. ) If you liked the starting, and you want me to continue with this story (its short… quite short… maybe 4 or 5 chaps.) please Review and let me know!!**


	2. First Day

First Day

Edward didn't do much at all. He just slinked around the town. He thought about Alphonse and realized how stupid he was to leave Alphonse there. But Al didn't blame him. Good thing Alphonse came back in one piece.

Edward continued walking down the snow covered street. _Accept no help._ That means Ed can't even help himself? _GO FIND A SHELTER!_ That means he cannot use alchemy to create a shelter for himself. Other words – **No alchemy allowed.**

Edward laughed to himself. No alchemy? That's bad. Now he should find himself some food or something. Edward tensed. A green-haired guy was standing in front of him. "Hey pipsqueak." Envy said, looking up with his amethyst eyes.

Edward stepped back. He clapped his hands together. _Sorry sensei. Gotta use alchemy._ His automail turned into a blade. "Well, what are you doing here, Envy?" Edward said, backstepping. He didn't know that behind him was an alleyway, and two long black blades whished out of the darkness, his neck between them as they thudded into the wall beside them. "Lust." Edward whispered. He knew that if he moved, his throat would be cut.

Lust emerged out of the darkness. "Thank goodness. Your nice Teacher had told you to come here. Easy enough for us to lay a trap."

Edward grinned. " Ha,ha. What do you want?" Edward asked. Lust's spears swiped at Ed's automail, throwing off the metal plate, then she cut the exposed wires. Edward growled as his automail sent a spark of pain to his nerves. It fell to his side, useless.

"What are you doing? What the hell do you want?" Edward asked, his neck still in between Lust's fingers. "We need your help, pipsqueak. We want you to become a Homunculus. We are having a lack of people."

Edward's eyes widened. "What do you?" Lust retracted her spears. "Well?" She asked. "What am I doing? You have no choice in this matter, boy." Edward smiled. "You cut my automail, and made me come here. I have no doubt it was YOU who had arranged all this. The thugs, Alphonse, telling my teacher stuff. I AM NOT PLAYING ALONG!"

Ed lashed out with his foot and Envy dodged, yelling in surprise. "WHOA!!!" He grabbed Ed's leg and flung him over his back. Edward spun through the air and landed in the snow. He lay there, in pain.

Envy hoisted Ed over his shoulder, as Ed held his stomach, coughing. "Come on. We got a job to do."

* * *

**Sorry this is short!!! xD Chapters coming up maybe tomorrow. My mum doesn't really let me do this xD**


	3. Second Day Unfinished

Second Day

"Jaa… you awake?"

Edward's cheeks twitched. And he opened his eyes. They sparkled under the bright light now shining over his face. He tried to shield his eyes from the light, but his hands were bound to the table he is lying on. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see that he was in some sort of operation theatre, his shirt, coat and singlet removed.

Envy was looking over him, grinning. "We need you awake for this, boy, or it wouldn't work." Envy grinned. "We have to wait till Pride arrives with the stone. Then we can change you into a homunculus… for good!"

* * *

**I am sorry guys… I am low on muse now. XD so I am gonna spend some time writing this plot on paper, I could think it out on the spot like I did for Blood Plague somehow, so that's too bad ahaha, so allow some time!! XD I'll post up the proper chapter 2 soon, along with chapter 3 xD**


	4. The Vampire's Sin: Vanity

**The Sin.**

_I don't want. I don't want it. Get it away from me_.

He opened his eyes. They were purplish. And silted. "Uhhh..." The golden haired boy put a hand up to his head. It was cold. Of course... it was metal. "Where am I?" Edward Elric sat up from the metal table and blinked, looking at himself inside the mirror. Then he stared. He felt something firey hot at the back of his neck and he got off the table, walking over to a mirror at the side of the room. He lifted his pigtail and stared. The Osbourus Mark was there at the base of his neck.

Edward's eyes widened and he let his hair drop back, feeling strangely not surprised at this, just abit dismayed. His mouth felt strange too. He opened his mouth. It was fangs. And somehow, he felt that his body could run a mile. Was he... a Homunculus?

"Ah... Vanity. You're awake?"

Edward turned around, his eyes turning gold and his fangs retreating. _Blood..._ Edward's head thought, then he put a hand up to stop that thought. "Ugh... What is this place? My name... is Vanity? I thought it was... Edward Elric... Why does it feel like... there are alot of memories floating in my head?"

Envy smirked. "Welcome to the Team, Vanity."

* * *

**I saw this fic at the bottom my my list and the amount of reviews it got. Then I decided, with pity, to continue on with it. But suddenly, I am so hungry.**


	5. Agenda

**It has been pretty long since I last typed a story huh... I should update some of those.**

* * *

"Vanity..." Edward repeated after Envy, looking at his hands, then staring closer into the mirror to inspect his new, modfied look. Envy smirked, putting an arm around the confused Ed, patting him on the back. "There now... don't you feel stronger? Don't you think you look more handsome...?" Envy asked in a soft voice, his smile spread wider across his face. _Vain_. That was the sin Edward Elric was given. He touched his face with his cold hands, gazing into the reflections of those purple orbs, and then... something seemed to rise inside him, rolling... and swirling upwards like wax smoke from a candle wick. "...I like what I see, certainly," Vanity said, the same obnoxious smile spreading across his face. "But I don't like what the owner of this body is trying to do inside my mind," Vanity muttered, looking over an Envy, as if irritantly telling his kin to do something about that boy that was causing turmoil in his spirit. "He's one annoying and determined pipsqueak..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL TINY-WEENY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?"

"..." Vanity cringed as the voice resounded in his mind, and he had some fear that he might be overcome with that sudden rage boiling within the boy's true mind. "Wow... did I mention nasty and hot-tempered?" Vanity asked a stunned Envy, who just commented, "Wow... did his voice just resound in your skull?" Envy then sighed, leading Vanity to the metal table and sitting upon it. "Now, Vanity, once you're done with the pipsqueak inside, we can get to real serious work. The work starts in three days' time, back at that flithy Curtis' Meat Shoppe," Envy told the black-haired homunculus, grinning. "Inflitrate that place and bring the brother here without raising suspicions,"

Vanity smiled lopsidely, seemingly trying to recall something. "According to that boy, Ed, his brother is encased in a suit of armour?" Vanity questioned, his purple eyes gleaming mischeviously and flicking his frinch aside in the most nacarssitic manner.

Envy smiled sweetly. "That's what makes it a spy's job - his brother's size."

* * *

**Orz sorry. I gotta think more about it. **


End file.
